jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
A/SF-01-B-Flügel-Angriffssternjäger/Legends
|Serie= |Modell=A/SF-01-B-Flügler''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' |Typ=Schwerer Sternjäger |Preis=*150.000 - 220.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2001) *Gebraucht: 120.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2007) |Merkmale=*Gyroskopisch stabilisiertes Cockpit *Klappbare S-Flügel |Länge=4,7 MeterKopf an Kopf |Breite= |Höhe=16,9 Meter (Hauptflügellänge) |Beschleunigung=*2.390 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *16 MGLT/s''X-Wing Alliance'' |Wendigkeit=70 DPF |MGLT=91 MGLT |Sublicht=950 km/h |Antrieb=*1 Quadex-Kyromaster-Triebwerk (4 Schubdüsen) oder *4 S&K-JZ-5-Fusionstriebwerke (290 KTU)X-Wing (Videospiel) sowie *10 Repulsorlift- Projektoren *Rettungskapsel- Unterlichtantrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Kein Backup *Langstrecken-Hyperantrieb *S&K-HYd-997-HyperantriebsmotivatorRebel Alliance Fleet |Schild=*100 SBD Schwere Deflektorschilde *3 Chempat/Zirplex-Zr-41-Schildgeneratoren *4 Schildprojektoren |Hülle=*60 RU Schwere Panzerung *Rumpf vollständig aus Titanlegierung, Durastahlpanzerung |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Sensorstörgerät |Energie=*Quadex-Energiekern *Vinop-O2-K- Ionisationsreaktor *4 S&K-JZ-5g7-Energiekonverter *2 Hochleistungs- energiezellen |Treibstoff=Benötigt |Sensoren=*Fabritech-ANv-9q- Hauptsensorfeld *PH-5s-Phasentachyonenfeld *Primäres PK-8f-Gefahrenraster *Microaxial-LpM-549-Navigationssensor *2 Langstrecken- Scanner *Taktische Kurzstreckensensoren *2 Geschwindigkeits- sensoren *2 Flügelstatus- sensoren *Wetterradar |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=*4 Niedrigenergie- Zielerfassungslaser *Modernes Haupt- Fabritech-ANq-3.6-Sensorcomputer-Verfolgungssystem *IN-334-B-„Sichtlinie“- Holoabbildungssystem |Bewaffnung=8 - 10 Waffen-Befestigungs- punkte, Standard: *1 Schwere Gyrhil- R-9X-Laserkanone *3 Schwere ArMek- SW-7a-Ionenkanonen *2 Gyrhil-72-Autoblaster **2 weitere montierbar *2 Krupx-MG9-Protonen- torpedowerfer **Je 4 schwere Protonentorpedos/je 6 Protonentorpedos Alternative Konfiguration: *3 Schwere Gyrhil- R-9X-Laserkanonen *3 ArMek-SW-7a-Ionenkanonen *2 Krupx-MG9-Protonen- torpedowerfer **Je 6 Torpedos Variation: *3 Laserkanonen *1 Schwere Ionenkanone *Autoblaster *Protonentorpedos Möglich: *Protonenbomben *Protonenraketen''TIE Fighter'' *Magnetimpuls- sprengköpfe Shuttle: *Laserkanonen *Leichte Ionenkanonen |Navcom=*Limitierter Navigationscomputer *2 Sprung-Koordinaten *5 Sprung-Koordinaten (Shuttle) |Crew=1 Pilot |Passagiere=2 (Shuttle) |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Cockpitabkopplung |Beladung=45 kg |Vorräte=1 Woche |In Dienst=0 NSY |Erste Sichtung= |Letzte Sichtung=40 NSY |Rolle=*Schwerer schneller Angriffssternjäger *BomberLuke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor *Jagdbomber *Snubfighter *Brandbekämpfung *Shuttle (Spezial-Konfiguration) |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Killiks''Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg'' }} Der Schwere A/SF-01-B-Flügel-Angriffssternjäger, kurz auch B-Flügel-Sternjäger oder einfach B-Flügler genannt, im Pilotenslang auch als Spinner oder Cross bekannt, wurde von Commander Gial Ackbar in Zusammenarbeit mit den Verpinen-Ingenieuren von Slayn & Korpil konzipiert. Er stellte den Frontal-Angriffsjäger und Jagdbomber für Spezialmissionen der Rebellen-Allianz zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar und diente auch der Neuen Republik und der Galaktischen Allianz. Beschreibung miniatur|links|B-Flügler lassen ihren Hauptflügel rotieren Der B-Flügler war wegen seiner einzigartigen Konstruktion auffällig, die sich aus einer stationären Kanzel mit Cockpit und einem gyroskopisch aufgehängten Hauptflügel zusammensetzte, der sich um 360 Grad um die Maschine drehen konnte. Dank dieser Bauweise und der schwingenden Flügelkonstruktion vergrößerte sich das Schussfeld, während der Feind gleichzeitig Probleme hatte, die Bewegungen des B-Flüglers mit seinen Zielsensoren zu erfassen. Dieser Vorteil wurde jedoch auf Kosten der Bedienerfreundlichkeit erkauft, da der B-Flügler für seine schwere Steuerung bekannt war, weswegen er auch nur von sehr erfahrenen und talentierten Piloten geflogen werden konnte. Die aufwändige Konstruktion wirkte sich auch nachteilig auf Reparaturen und Wartungsmaßnahmen aus, da die drei Flügel der Maschine im Ruhezustand übereinander lagen und somit den Zugang zum Zentralbereich versperrten. miniatur|links|Heckansicht Die Konstrukteure des B-Flüglers statteten ihn mit einem schweren und vielseitigen Waffenarsenal aus, das sich abhängig vom Einsatzplan oder den persönlichen Vorlieben der Piloten auch individuell zusammenstellen ließ. Standardmäßig umfassten die Waffensysteme eine schwere R-9X-Laserkanone von Gyrhil an der unteren Gondel, einen Gyrhil-72-Doppelautoblaster am Cockpit, je einen Krupx-MG9-Protonentorpedowerfer über den Triebwerken und am untern Gondelansatz, wobei der untere vom Emission-Typ war und jeder ein 4-Schuss-Magazin für schwere Torpedos oder 6-Schuss-Magazin für normale Torpedos besaß, sowie drei schwere ArMek-SW-7a-Ionenkanonen, von denen sich jeweils eine an den beiden S-Flügeln und eine an der Kanzel befand. Jedoch war es möglich, weitere Waffensysteme zusätzlich anzubringen oder zu ersetzten, wie etwa weitere Autoblaster, die unter dem Cockpit befestigt werden konnten. Bis zu vier Autoblaster fanden allein dort Platz. Auch kam es vor, dass die Autoblaster ganz entfernt, alle drei Ionenkanonen dorthin verlegt und die Laserkanonen an den Flügelspitzen befestigt wurde. Diese Konfiguration besaß ein 12-Torpedo-Magazin. Des Weiteren war jeder der Waffengruppen außer den Torpedowerfern mit einem Niedrigenergiezielerfassungslaser ausgestattet, den sich manche Waffen auch teilten. Der Sternjäger konnte auch für Nichtkampfeinsätze umgerüstet werden, da sich die Flügelspitzen einfach mit anderen Ausrüstungsmodulen bestücken ließen. So wurden nach der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY einige B-Flügler für die Brandbekämpfung eingesetzt, wobei sie Sprühdüsen an den Befestigungspunkten trugen. Bei Flugreisen im Weltraum profitierte der B-Flügler von einem leistungsfähigen Quadex-Kyromaster-Triebwerk oder vier schweren 290-KTU-S&K-JZ-5-Fusionstriebwerken, die die schwere Maschine auf 91 MGLT beschleunigten, während bei interstellarer Umgebung der Langstrecken-HYd-997-Hyperantriebsmotivator zum Einsatz kam. Dieses robuste Antriebssystem, das der Hyperantriebsklasse 2 entsprach, ermöglichte zwar eine nur halb so hohe Geschwindigkeit wie das der X-, A- oder sogar Y-Flügler, doch hielt es die generell hohen Produktionskosten niedriger. Der LpM-549-Navigationssensor von Microaxial war in der Lage, lediglich zwei Sprungkoordinaten zu speichern, doch die Anbindung zum Navigationscomputer sorgte dafür, dass der B-Flügler auf einen Astromechdroiden verzichten konnte. Sowohl die außführliche Sensoranlage als auch die Triebwerke und der leistungsstarke Navicomputer waren eigentlich für schwere Kanonenboote bzw. leichte Großkampfschiffe gedacht. Geschichte miniatur|links|B-Flügler bei Endor Als im Jahr 0 SY das Galaktische Imperium mit der Zerstörung ihres Todessterns in der Schlacht von Yavin eine schwere Niederlage erlitt, begann es damit, die Sicherheit seiner Versorgungskonvois drastisch zu erhöhen. Zur Verteidigung wurden Eskortfregatten eingeführt. Um dem entgegenzuwirken und den imperialen Großkampfschiffen etwas entgegensetzen zu können, dachte die Rebellen-Allianz an einen schwer bewaffneten Angriffsjäger, der schließlich von Admiral Ackbar persönlich und in Zusammenarbeit mit den Verpinen-Ingenieuren konstruiert wurde. Dieser B-Flügel-Sternjäger unterstützte die ebenfalls von der Rebellion genutzten X- und Y-Flügler als Eskorte und mobile Gefechtsstation. Die Verpinen-Schiffswerften von Slayn & Korpil, die schon den H-60-Sturmbomber als Vorgänger entworfen hatten, konnten trotz des Widerstands des Imperiums, das versuchte, die Fertigstellung der B-Flügler zu verhindern, die Produktion aufrecht erhalten und die gesamte Rebellen-Flotte mit den neuen Sternjägern ausrüsten. Entworfen wurde der B-Flügler insgeheim unter Admiral Ackbar im Roche-Asteroidengürtel. Eine weitere wichtige Produktionsrolle spielten die Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften. 3 NSY erhielt die Allianz im Airam-Sektor eine Konvoiladung B-Flügler. Sie wurde zu den BTL-A4-Y-Flüglern der Grün-Staffel integriert und half beim Ausschalten der XQ5-Plattform Hormuuz und der Zerstörung der Stormhawk, einem Sternzerstörer der ''Sieges''-Klasse. Danach zerstörte die nun komplett aus B-Flüglern bestehende Grün-Staffel bei einem Hinterhalt im Goff-System die beiden Imperialen Sternzerstörer Nemesis und Conqueror und zwang den Anfangkreuzer Compellor zum Rückzug, bis sie halfen, diesen in der Schlacht von Swellen zu kampern. Sie deckten den Umbau seiner Gravitationsprojektoren in die Peregrine, einen modifizierten [[Strike-Klasse-Kreuzer|Kreuzer der Strike-Klasse]], und zerstören zusammen mit dieser einen imperialen Konvoi. Nach der Zerstörung der Compellor, um den Imperialen den Besitz der Gravitationsprojektoren zu verheimlichen, halfen sie den Airam der Gallofree-Werften, die den Umbau vollzogen hatten, bei der Evakuierung der Werft. Als die Airam-Clanführerin Ilay sich mit dem Imperium treffen wollte, sorgten die B-Flügler der Grün-Staffel für ihre Gefangennahme durch die Allianz. Mit ihren Informationen konnten die Rebellen einen Großangriff auf BFF-1-Großfrachter, die die Vengeance versorgten, mit B-Flüglern in der Renegaten- und Grün-Staffel starten. In der Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY flogen B-Flügler in der Blau-Staffel neben A-Flüglern, da nicht genug fähige B-Flügler-Piloten für die ganze Staffel vorhanden waren. Ohne Unterstützung zerstörten B-Flügler dabei zwei Sternzerstörer. miniatur|links|B-Flügler in der Flotte der Neuen Republik Spezialmodelle des B-Flüglers fassten auch einen Kanonier. Ackbar und die Verpinen entwickelten diese als eine verbesserte Version, den sogenannten B-Flügler/E. Fast alle Systeme waren überarbeitet worden, die Manövrierfähigkeit jedoch geringer. Ein Jahr später wurde der B-Flügler/E2 entwickelt, der weitere umgestaltete Torpedosysteme besaß. Nach 10 NSY verdrängte der B-Flügler den Y-Flügler als Angriffssternjäger der Neuen Republik. Ab 25 NSY wurden vier Staffeln schwere B- oder K-Flügel-Angriffsjäger auf ''Viscount''-Klasse-Sternverteidigern stationiert. 36 NSY galten B-Flügler mit ihrer Bewaffnung, die die von XJ3-X-Flüglern noch überstieg, als einer der gefährlichsten und mitlerweile auch manövrierfähigsten Sternjäger der Galaxis. Teilweise wurden B-Flügler-Rümpfe mit den Cockpits von leichten YT-Frachtern der CIG zu C-Flügler-Bastarden kombiniert.Scum and Villainy Der ''Besh''-Typ-Sternjäger arbeitete schließlich das populäre B-Flügler-Design in einen auch für Privatkräfte verfügbaren Jäger mit verringerter Bewaffnung und ohne rotierendes Cockpit um.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Hinter den Kulissen *Der originale englische Name des B-Flüglers lautet B-wing. *Die deutsche Ausgabe von Kopf an Kopf bezeichnet diese Klasse als B-51-B-Flügel-Sternjäger, wobei im Original nie von dieser Nummer die Rede war und sie somit unkanonisch ist. *Der B-Flügel-Sternjäger wurde von Joe Johnston und Bill George entworfen. Seinen Namen verdankt er der Tatsache, dass er der zweite Rebellenjäger war, der für von der künstlerischen Abteilung entwickelt wurde. Das "B" im Namen behielt man später als Anspielung auf seinen Miterfinder Bill George bei.Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung *Im englischen Original von Kopf an Kopf steht bei der Bewaffnung übertragen 2 Protonentorpedowerfer (8 Torpedos), und auch Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss nennt bei einem Werfer ein 4-Torpedo-Magazin. Beide haben dabei die Doppelautoblaster umfassende Konfiguration, ebenso das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook, das ebenfalls acht Torpedos nennt (bei derartigen Werten allerdings oft nicht mit anderen Quellen übereinstimmt). Starships of the Galaxy (2001) gibt bei den Autoblastern zwei kleine Torpedowerfer für insgesamt acht schwere Protonentorpedos an. Die Spiele der X-Wing-Serie geben dem B-Flügler durchgehend insgesamt zwölf Torpedos bei drei Laserkanonen an. Starships of the Galaxy (2007) dagegen nennt auch bei Autoblastern ebenfalls zwölf. *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' nennt keine Gewichtung der SW-7a-Ionenkanonen, wohl aber der Laserkanone. Kopf an Kopf nennt die Ionenkanonen in der Doppelautoblaster-Konfiguration wiederholt "schwer" (wobei es die Laserkanone ganz weglässt). Das Datenbankarchiv gibt in einer alternativen Konfiguration eine explizit schwere Ionenkanone an, was suggeriert, dass es die standardmäßigen nicht seien. Das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook gibt leichte Ionenkanonen an, tut dies jedoch bei allen Jägern, da das Spielsystem höhere Gewichtungen Großkampfschiffen vorbehält. Auch beide Starships-Ausgaben nennen leichte Ionenkanonen. * gibt statt des schweren Lasers eine Turbolaserkanone an. Das Werk nimmt Energiewaffentypen allerdings häufiger nicht genau. *''X-Wing'' verordnet je eine Laserkanone an den S-Flügeln und am Cockpit, eine Ionenkanone am unteren Hauptflügelende und zwei am Cockpit sowie die Torpedowerfer am Triebwerksblock. *In TIE Fighter besitzt der auf 15 Meter Größe gerundete B-Flügler eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 90 MGLT, je drei Laser- und Ionenkanonen, zwei Protonentorpedowerfer, 125-SBD-Schilde und eine 60-RU-Hülle. *In Rebellion hat der B-Flügler Laserkanonen der Stärke 8, Ionenkanonen der Stärke 6 und Torpedos der Stärke 12 – in letzteren beiden Kategorien und der Schildstärke von 9 ist er damit stärker als alle anderen Jäger. Er erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 3 die Geschwindigkeit 7. Als Jäger reist er grundsätzlich mit Hyperantriebsklasse 1. Quellen * *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Wächter der Macht – Intrigen'' *''X-Wing'' **''X-Wing'' **''TIE Fighter'' **''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (Balance of Power)'' **''X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''Rebel Alliance Fleet'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Stay on Target'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Stíhačka A/SF-01 B-wing/Legendy en:A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter/Legends es:Caza estelar A/SF-01 Ala-B/Leyendas fi:B-siipinen tähtihävittäjä fr:B-Wing/Légendes ja:A/SF-01 Bウイング・スターファイター ko:A/SF-01 B윙 스타파이터 nl:A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter no:B-wing Stjernejager pt:Legends:Caça estelar B-wing ru:Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle Kategorie:Fährenklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen von Slayn & Korpil Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Legends